


Red King’s Freedom

by Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou/pseuds/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou
Summary: This is what I thought would of happened if we got showed how Mikoto was when he died, sorry if it’s all over the place, it made sense in my head and I only hope it’s okay to read. Hope you enjoy reading this short book and I highly suggest to listen to the music!





	1. Chapter 1

This is what I thought would of happened if we got showed how Mikoto was when he died, sorry if it’s all over the place, it made sense in my head and I only hope it’s okay to read. Hope you enjoy reading this short book and I highly suggest to listen to the music!

Enjoy!


	2. His last moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://img.youtube.com/vi/3uho0-CV1Yg/0.jpg  
> Please listen to this song while reading!

 

 

Was it meant to be this painless?

Mikoto Suoh only hopes that him dying was the right choice, after all, he would of died either way because of his sword breaking, he only hopes that his clansmen will understand and live on to carry on the HOMRA legacy, after all, there will be a new king soon and they would have to follow them, he only hopes that it would be someone they know and trust.

God, he's going to miss his clan, his friends, his family, but he won't regret leaving them, no, if he didn't do this, then they would of died as well many innocent lives but at least he could meet Tatara once more and tell him what has happened since he has been gone.

'Sorry Anna... I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore..'

That was his last thoughts before darkness took over his vision, his body went limp, his breathing came to a stop and his heart slowly came to a steady halt as his body was leaning against his former rival, the blue king, Reisi Munakata, someone that warned him and tried to stop him from killing the colourless king and to stop over using/abusing his powers but it was in vain and Reisi had to kill him.

He didn't dare thinking how his clansmen were feeling as they lost both Mikoto and Tatara because of this colourless king but at least it was over, the pain for losing someone else to this king is over but he does regret not showing that he cared for his friends, he regrets not spending time with them especially when his time was coming closer to the end. He should of told them about his feelings and how he loves them and will always class them as his friends, his family to the very end.

It wasn't long when Mikoto reopened his eyes, slightly confused with that has happened, he slowly sits up as he lazily looks round to see that he was back at the HOMRA bar, the clans base, looking round he realised that he was the only one inside, so, he slowly stands up as he started to walk towards the door with a fast pace.

When Mikoto did reach the door, he was hesitant to open it but sucking up the nervous part of him, he opens the door and what was on the other side surprised him, there was Tatara, standing in front of him with a smile, without much warning, Mikoto had brought Tatara into a tight hug, something he would never do if the two of them were alive but the former Red king couldn't be bothered to care.

"Wow, you okay Mikoto? Hmm... you must of missed me like the others did..."

Tatara softly said as he hugs Mikoto back before pulling back with a smile as he grabs the Red king's hand before pulling him to follow the smaller male. Still in shock, Mikoto was easily dragged by Tatara though he soon snapped out of that shock before following the former Clansman.

"where are we anyway?"

Mikoto grumbled out, he was sure he would of gone to hell for the crimes he's done so he didn't understand how Tatara was here with him, after all, wouldn't Tatara have gone to heaven? After all, he's one of the nicest people that Mikoto have ever known.

"Where do you think Mikoto? We're in heaven"

That had shocked Mikoto but he carried on following his old friend and he was surprised once more when they arrived at a beach, the beach that everyone from the red clan went before Tatara was killed, though instead of just him and Tatara, there was everyone from the different clans, old and new, from the previous kings and their clansmen to Mikoto and his Clansman, Tatara.

"welcome home Mikoto"

With a small, unoticable smile, Mikoto Suoh soon went forward, walking to the previous red king and not looking back to his previous thoughts and feelings, he can finally be free from his fire, from his burdens, from his regrets but he will never be away from his friends and family, they'll always be with him to the very end.

'Look after them Izumo, they'll need you in the future especially the new king'

That was Mikoto's last thoughts as the bright light wrapped around him and he finally joins Tatara in the after life, he only hopes that he'll be able to see his old clansmen in the future and them telling him stories what had happened after he died. Though he hopes that it won't be soon as he wants them to live their lives to the fullest before coming to the place.

'Goodbye, Anna Kushina, Misaki Yata, Izumo Kusanagi, Rikio Kamamoto, Yō Chitose, Masaomi Dewa, Kōsuke Fujishima, Saburōta Bandō, Shōhei Akagi, Eric Sōlt and Saruhiko Fushimi... until next time...'

 


End file.
